The Dark Evil Queen
by BelleFlorence
Summary: An SQ fic where the Evil Queen comes back and turns Emma into the Dark One in order to destroy Storybrooke and also keep the savior to herself as her pet and much more. - Regina and everybody else needs to find a way to save Emma and the town. - Through that process will Emma and Regina see they are meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is my new fic and I know I still have couple of fics to update but I really want to just put this out.**

 **This fic is basically based a bit on the season 6 but not all of it because I'm not watching it. I just know few stuff by tumblr and clips on youtube because I kind of gave up on watching OUAT. – I'm not going to tell you anything about it before you read the chapter, just enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Evil Queen is alive

 **Regina's Mansion**

Emma had gotten a call from Regina who requested her presence at the mansion. The brunette didn't say much at the phone but sounded demanding so Emma simple did what she was told because it could be something important that made Regina need her assistance. Plus, Emma was still worried about Regina's mental state lately because of her encounter with the Evil Queen and have the courage to kill her. It was something that they needed to do but mostly Regina because it was her battle; and she won but could she be having some second effects or whatever could be called in the magic world? Emma wouldn't be surprised because nothing is simple in Storybrooke, so.

After arriving the huge white mansion, Emma stood at the porch, in front of the door and knocked on it twice, waiting for the mayor to respond.

Regina Mills was by the door from the inside of the house as she fixed her short hair and made sure she looked presentable before open the door with a polite closed mouth smile. "Hello Emma. Please come in," she said as she stepped aside to let the other woman step inside her home. "How are you in this fine afternoon?"

Emma showed a quick smile when Regina opened the door and nodded at her words before step inside the house and walk up the couple stairs before stand closer to the main stairs that lead to the second floor of the mansion. "I'm fine…huh, what about you?" Emma was a bit confused at how Regina sounded so polite and happy, which wasn't a bad thing but there was definitely something different on her tone.

Regina closed the door and followed Emma's steps before stand three steps away from her. "Oh, I'm feeling wonderful today," she answered with a smile as she took two steps forward and was now only a step away from the blonde woman.

Emma frowned slightly at how Regina was acting and she stayed quiet for a second to look carefully at the brunette's expressions and at how close she was. "Okay…" Emma wasn't sure if she should comment about it so she just tried to secretly take a step back and look around the home before let out a sigh. "So, why did you wanted to see me? Something happened with Henry?" Emma doubt it was about Henry or else Regina wouldn't be looking like she had the greatest yoga ever; at least that's what she thought Regina did in her free time.

Regina rose her chin proudly when she saw that Emma took a step away even though she wasn't satisfied by that. "Henry? Oh no, he's fine. I just thought we could spend some time together. You know as pals." She smiled finally showing her teeth this time.

Emma perked up an eyebrow at Regina's choice of words; she couldn't believe she heard her right. "What?"

The older woman did her best to not roll her eyes as she grabbed Emma's hand and started walking upstairs, heading to her study room. "Come let's have a drink and chit chat."

Emma was about to protest when Regina grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs but now she realized the brunette was actually serious. She wanted to have some 'gal pal' time or whatever she named it. "Regina, are you sure you are ok?"

"I already told you, I'm fine," she said doing her best to not snap. Whenever they stepped in her study room, she let go of Emma's hand and carried on with her steps to the cabin of her drinks and took out her apple cider and two clean crystal glasses. "Sit and enjoy a good glass of my apple cider." She walked up to the couch with the objects in her hands and sat down while placing the glasses over the coffee table before pour the drink.

Emma awkwardly walked up to the couch and sat down besides the other woman as she watched her pour the drink. Maybe Regina was really fine, more than fine, maybe she was drunk; that could be the only possible answer for this kind of behaviour, right?

"Here you go," Regina said with a smile as she put the bottle of cider besides the glasses before pick them up and hand one to Emma.

"Thank you," she showed a polite smile and took the glass ready to take a sip but was quickly stopped by Regina's hand on her wrist.

"Let's cheer first."

"Uh, to that?"

"Hmn…" Regina put on a thinking face as she looked up and down at Emma's body, clearly checking her out. "To new beginnings," she showed a devious smile.

Emma thought that was a nice thing to cheer since after all Regina has been through with killing the evil part of herself. "Sure. To new beginnings." Emma clicked her glass gently against Regina's and then took a sip from her drink.

"To new beginnings." Regina kept her devious smile as she took a sip from her drink but carefully watched Emma.

Emma lowered her glass to rest her hand over her lap as she forced a smile at Regina because she was feeling very observed by the other woman and it was starting to creep her out.

 **…**

After couple more glasses of her apple cider Emma had noticed that Regina was definitely drunk because she was literally leaning against her side. Emma was tipsy too but not enough to need some support to not fall over. - They drank and talked about few things, mostly about Emma's job or Henry.

"Don't you think you need somebody else at the Sheriff station to help you out?" Regina asked as she placed her hand over Emma's shoulder and leaned her chin over the back of her hand.

Emma took a sip from her glass and rose her both eyebrows at Regina's question. "I guess so. My dad and I are handling things just fine for now but there are days having an extra pair of hands could be very helpful," she replied.

"I'm sure but I also know how you can handle things so easily…" Regina said in a more low and seductive tone as she lowered her hand to caress Emma's bicep all the way down to her forearm and then stop at the back of her hand. "You are the saviour after all," she whispered into Emma's ear.

Emma carefully watched Regina's hand from the corner of her eye but she wasn't ready for that whisper in her ear that made every single hair at the back of her neck stand up. "Y-Yea," she tried not to stutter; and with a nervous smile she did her best to slide few inches away from Regina and remove her hand from her touch. Something was wrong with Regina, she clearly couldn't handle her alcohol and Emma wasn't going to get in trouble by taking advantage of Regina. Yes, advantage because who wouldn't want to bed with the Mayor? She was completely stunning and sexy and even her voice made Emma's knees weak. _Snap out of it, Swan._

Regina did her best to not frown when Emma slid away. Why was she fighting so much? "Well, do you want another glass, _sheriff_?"

"No, better not. It's still five and I can't get drunk. Today I got a longer working hours." Emma politely rejected and gave her reason why. "So I better go," she forced a quick smile before put the glass over the coffee table, ready to get up.

Regina's eye slightly twitched at another rejection. She cleared her throat and stood up while Emma was putting down the glass. "You know, Emma-" she started with a normal tone of voice before get right in front of the blonde and put her knee over the couch on the gap between Emma's legs- "you work too much…maybe you should relax a little bit." Her voice was now low and with a seductive vibe as she leaned down pressing her palms against Emma's shoulders so she would lean back on the couch.

Emma watched Regina's moves and obviously the blonde was feeling speechless and numb, she didn't move, she didn't struggle; Regina was moving her body like she was a doll and Emma was simple star-struck at how she almost had the Mayor straddle her. She couldn't believe this was actually happening…why was Regina smirking and why was she getting so dangerously close to Emma's face and why was she feeling Regina's warm breath against her lips…oh no.

Just when Regina thought she almost had Emma the blonde quickly flipped her over and stood up, leaving the Mayor lying on the couch as she walked away from it and ready to just bolt away but she couldn't leave like this because it would just be too weird. "I-I Regina- you-…" Emma stopped talking for a second to take a deep breath as she tried to relax her shoulders. "I gotta work now, so yea bye…" she forced a smile as she was leaving the office. "I can show myself out and you should- you should wear off the alcohol." Emma let out a nervous chuckle before completely disappear from the doorway of the office and jog her way out of the mansion before any weirder things could happen.

After leaving the mansion, she sat quiet in her car for a little bit as she let everything sink in. It was impossible something like that was going to happen, it just couldn't be, maybe Emma was dreaming… _ouch_ …okay she just pinched herself and was still in the same spot, definitely not dreaming; then maybe Regina was just very drunk and didn't know what she was doing, she was just probably vulnerably drunk or something. – But Emma couldn't give much thought about it or else past emotions would start invading her heart again. She was doing so good, she was really trying her best to not continue having this feeling for the brunette, she was focusing on her sheriff job, on her family and on her relationship with Hook because she always thought having that relationship with him would be enough for her heart have different feelings and forget Regina but with what had just happened it's going to be lot tougher all over again.

With a deep breath Emma turned on her car and drove away from the mansion doing her best to forget everything and just focus on the rest of the work she had to do for the day.

Regina still remained on the couch, sitting up while staring at the door. Emma simple left like that and rejected her. Why? What was she doing wrong? Why wasn't Emma wanting her? Was it because of that damn pirate? It better not be.

She stood up from the couch and fixed her outfit before walk up to the mirror of the study room and stare into it for few seconds before a purple cloud appeared around her for few moments and Regina Mills appearance had turned into the…Evil Queen. "I'll still get you saviour," she said with a devious smile as she was already plotting lot of evil things to do once she had the saviour's power.

Yes, the Evil Queen was alive and back to destroy everyone. She has been back for a while now but always kept low profile in order to understand more of this new world and spy on our heroes. She has been doing a great research job but the best one was her meeting with Gold…

* * *

 _ **Flashback – Three days ago**_

" _I can't believe you are still alive…" Gold said as he turned around from behind the balcony of his shop._

 _The Evil Queen appeared in a purple cloud of smoke in front of the balcony. "Still so observant, Rumple. Did you miss me?"_

" _No, sorry to disappoint, dear." Gold said with a sigh as he looked down at couple of artefacts he had over the balcony._

" _Oh so mean," she faked a pout as she leaned slowly over the balcony in order to reveal more of her cleavage to get Gold's eyes in something else. "So I was thinking what is the best way to curse this town all over again?"_

" _Start making apple pies, dearie," Gold replied as he took a glance at the Queen's cleavage but then looked up at her face. "Poison Snow White and this time try to take her unborn child into the curse too," he taunted with a forced smile._

 _She quickly frowned at his words and rose up the corner of her upper lip like she was disgusted by what he just said. "This time I will make sure everyone suffers."_

" _Just leave me and Belle out of it. Oh and my unborn child too."_

 _She rolled her eyes, "like I would ever hurt your precious Belle and that little bean."_

 _Gold gave her a look. "I don't care what you do just don't involve me in it."_

" _I don't know about that. I mean I can leave you out of the misery part but helping me creating misery? Oh no, I will need the Dark One's magic," she smirked._

 _Gold closed his eyes for a second and sighed, of course she needed his help. "If I get involved in your evil plans Belle will know and she would never forgive me. So no deal."_

" _Bummer," she faked another pout as she reached forward to get a hold of Gold's tie. "Where did you hid the dagger?"_

 _Gold looked down at her hand holding his tie before look back up at her face. "Nowhere you will find. So you better get started on those pies."_

 _She was starting to lose her temper so she tightened her hold on the tie and tugged on it making sure it was tightening Gold's neck. "I'll find it, Rumple and when I do you will wish to have given it to me the very first moment I asked you for it," she threatened before let go of his tie and take a look around his store. "Tell me isn't Emma Swan the only former Dark One to survive being stripped of her darkness?"_

 _Gold gulped when the tie got tight around his neck but he didn't show any vulnerable side because he knew that would only satisfy the Evil Queen and he wasn't going to play her game. "Yes, she is," he answered trying not to sound too curious because he was hoping her plotting wouldn't go that far._

" _So she can hear the dagger's calling? Does this mean she still has some darkness within her?" She asked with some glint in her eyes and excited smile._

" _I don't know," he lied at her first question, "and probably not. Her name is no longer carved in the dagger."_

" _Hmn," she sounded with a smirk on her face as she put on a devious thinking expression._

 _Gold carefully watched her expressions like he could read her mind and he damn wished he could so he would know what this witch was plotting this time._

" _Well, I'll be leaving now. I'm sure you will be very smart and not let anyone know that I'm still alive, right?" She showed him a wicked smile before wink and disappear into a purple cloud of smoke._

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

Yes, that meeting with Gold gave her lot of ideas. If she wasn't going to get what she wanted from one way she would find another one and fulfil her plans. But it seems this way is being harder than she thought because by now she was hoping to have a blonde naked saviour underneath her and start controlling her feelings and brain by simple giving her the best pleasure she ever had.

While she was so busy with her own thoughts she didn't realize someone just got home till she heard his voice.

"Mom! I'm home!" Henry warned his mother with a shout as he ran upstairs to his bedroom so he could put his things away.

The Evil Queen snapped out of it and quickly used her magic to have Regina Mills appearance again which wasn't so great. She still couldn't believe she got such haircut, she was so proud of her long hair and now is stuck with short hair.

"Mom?" Henry said as he appeared on the doorway of her study room and looked at his mother

She saw Henry by the mirror and she knew she couldn't turn back now, she had to continue with the acting. "Hello Henry," she smiled and turned around to face her son before walk up to him. Pretending to be Regina to spend time with Henry couldn't be so bad, he was her son after all, so maybe she could get to really know him and not just spy on him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, normal day at school." He shrugged as he looked at the coffee table and saw the bottle of apple cider and two glasses. "Did you had visits?" He curiously asked before look back at her.

She looked over her shoulder to see what he was looking at before try to make up a quick excuse. "Oh, just a small business meeting. A quick closing business deal."

"Okay," Henry easily accepted that excuse because it was all Mayor's duties that he wasn't so interested on. "Listen I was thinking about asking you something but I'm pretty sure you will say no but I was hoping you didn't," he showed a sheepish smile as it was obvious he was nervous with his request because of his tone.

"Well you will never know my answer if you don't ask."

"Okay, here goes…" Henry took a deep breath before continue, "could Violet stay over for tonight? Just one night and she will stay at the guest room, obviously."

She was a bit conflicted with his request because she knew Violet was basically his girlfriend, but seeing that hopeful look in his eyes and the need to satisfy her son's wish for the first time was strong, so. "Yes, of course. What does she like for dinner?"

Henry was amazed by his mother's answer, he was sure she was going to say no, no matter how many times he begged or how many times he promised to clean the house, she would still say no. "You are saying yes?" He asked with a confused expression as he looked into her eyes. There was just no way she would say yes.

She kept her smile that was slowly turning into a forced one because she knew Henry was getting suspicious but she couldn't believe her whole cover was going to be blown off by this stupid conversation. "Why not? As long as you wash the dishes later."

"You don't like when I wash the wishes, you say I do it wrong plus we have the dishwasher that does a better job," Henry pointed out as he was slowly frowning there was something off with his mother, he could see it, there was just something different in her eyes, something not so familiar or motherly.

"Then clean up the table," she tried not to snap because the kid was getting too smart for her liking.

And that was when Henry realized that this person standing in front of him wasn't his mother, the small difference of the tone of voice was the all give away he needed to make his conclusions. – He slightly dropped his chin surprised to know that this person could be the Evil Queen, so before any more words he quickly turned on his heel and began to run for it, hoping she wouldn't get him.

"Damn boy," she cursed under her breath and stepped out of the study room, stretching out her hand to use his magic on him but then something made her stop as she watched his back disappearing downstairs. She couldn't use magic on him, she didn't know why, maybe she was growing a soft side and he was her kid and maybe it was time to let everyone know the Evil Queen is back.

* * *

 **Granny's Diner**

Emma was at the diner only to grab a bite because she didn't want Regina's apple cider alcohol to interfere with the rest of her day. As she was chewing on her chips she was also texting her mom because she was going to drop by with Neal and her father so they could catch up a little bit even if they still all live together Snow still insisted they had catching up to do and Emma wondered what would that be; probably another silly thing.

In a few minutes she heard the sound of the bell caused by someone opening the diner's door and she thought it was her parents and little brother so she was very surprised to see a panting Henry running up to her. "Henry, what's wrong?" She asked with a worried expression as she looked at his appearance making sure he wasn't hurt.

"It's mom, or isn't- I- I- don't know but something's wrong," he struggled to say find the right words because he was still trying to gain back his breath.

Oh no, did the kid caught Regina being drunk? Was the brunette really that weird when drunk? "Kid, I'm sure she's fine. She was just a bit off when I saw her but trust me she's fine." She didn't want to tell her son that his other mother was probably drunk; she was sure Regina wouldn't like that.

"You saw her? Are you okay?" Henry asked a bit surprised because if that was the Evil Queen then he would only assume he would've hurt his mother and anyone closer. "But no mom, you don't get it. She's not fine, we need to find her because that's not her!"

Emma perked up an eyebrow at Henry's words because she wasn't really understanding what did he wanted to accomplish with this conversation. "Henry, she was just-"

Before Emma could say anything more someone else stepped in the diner and it was Regina. Emma was relieved to see her because now she could talk with their son and let him know she was fine…

…but Henry quickly got in a defensive mode and stood in front of his mother. "Be careful, mom," Henry warned his blonde mother before look at Regina with wary eyes.

Regina approached the two of them with a smile on her face, happy to see her son. "Henry, left school already? How was it?"

"You know how was it," Henry answered with a rude tone which totally confused Regina.

"Hey kid, that's rude," Emma scolded him as she looked at him surprised at how he was talking with his other mother.

"I'm telling you, we are in danger and we need to find mom before it's too late," he said in a hushed tone so they wouldn't make a scene in the middle of the diner.

"Henry, what are you talking about? What danger? And I'm right here." Regina was very confused with how Henry was acting and it was starting to hurt her but also upset her.

Henry carried on with his wary glare. "Prove it's really you. What did I ask you back home?"

Regina perked up an eyebrow as she tried to not get more upset because of her son's tone. "Nothing. I still haven't seen you today since this morning I dropped you at school."

Henry looked deeply into her eyes.

"Henry, this is starting to get out of hand," Emma said ready to back up Regina at parenting.

And then finally Henry recognized those eyes and his serious expression broke into a relived smile. "Mom, it's really you. I was worried," he finished his words with a relieved sigh and hugged his brunette mother.

Regina was glad he snapped out of it and was now hugging her and she hugged him back but she was still confused. "Of course it's me. What's wrong, sweetheart? What's troubling you?" She carefully asked as she looked at her son's eyes that were basically the same level as hers.

"It's the Evil Queen. I think she's back."

"What?!" The both mothers gasped and quickly tried to regain their posture so none would try to eavesdrop their conversation.

"I went home after school and I saw you or I thought it was you and I asked if Violet could stay for the night and you said yes so that was very suspicious then you said for me to wash the dishes later and that was even more suspicious because you hate when I do it and you like it all perfect so,"

Emma tried not to smile at how her son was basically calling Regina a perfectionist which she clearly was.

Henry took a deep breath to continue his rambling, "so I got very suspicious. I stared into her eyes and I knew it wasn't you, mom. So I ran away, and come here to tell mom about it." Henry then turned slightly to look at his blonde mother.

"Now makes sense why you were acting so weird when I dropped by." Emma said as she was starting to realize that Henry could be right.

"You dropped by the mansion, why?" Regina curiously and confusingly asked as she was still making sense of all Henry said.

"N-Nothing special. You- well she called me over, so…" Emma pressed her lips together and shrugged, hoping Regina wouldn't ask what exactly happened because she wouldn't be able to tell the truth and as Regina said one time Emma couldn't lie to her.

"And you, young man. There's no way I would approve having Violet over for the night."

Henry slightly pouted.

"But I could have her over for dinner."

"Guess that's better than nothing," Henry mumbled with a shrug.

"But back at more important issues. If this is true then it means the Evil Queen is still-" Before Regina could finish her words someone finished for her.

"Alive." The Evil Queen appeared inside the diner thanks to her magic. Everyone gasped at her sight and they looked at the Mayor to make sure they were seeing two Reginas but one was their total nightmare. "Yes, my dears, I am alive and ready to entertain you." She let out a dark chuckle with a big grin on her face.

Regina quickly got in front of her son along with Emma in order to protect him. "I killed you…" she said as she looked angrily at the Evil Queen.

"Oh please, did you really thought it could be that easy? You should know better." She took a step forward and everyone in the diner took a step back. "Don't' be frighten, today I don't want anything from you," then her glare dropped at the trio again and took another step forward.

Emma was scared that the Evil Queen's goal was to get back at Regina or to be part of her again, so she quickly stood in front of Regina. "Stay back."

The Evil Queen chuckled again loving how protective Emma was but also slightly upset because she was seeing how the blonde was caring for Regina but still wasn't up to just bed with her? What a waste. "My saviour…" she started with a low tone as she carried on with her steps to get closer to Emma as her chest was only couple of inches away from the other woman, "…you will be the one I'll need the most but not today."

"We will stop you before you know it," Regina said with a frown.

"Of course you will," she rolled her eyes and rose her hand reaching out for Emma's face. Everyone got in a defensive position but Regina who was ready to tackle the Queen, Emma also had raised her hand ready to use her magic. "Easy, don't make me hurt your wonderful saviour," she warned as she kept moving her hand till she grabbed on single strand of blonde hair and tugged on it in order to remove it from Emma's scalp.

Emma quickly winced at that and moved her hand to where the hair was pulled from.

"Mom!" Henry said in a worried tone because he didn't know what the Evil Queen did to her.

Regina had already bolted forward but Emma's figure in front of her stopped her from going any further because Emma wasn't going to let a fight happen unless it was really needed. The diner had too many innocent people for a magic fight.

"It's fine," Emma assured them and everyone else in the diner.

The Evil Queen grinned devilish at the strand of hair between her fingertips. "This is my only request for today. Now enjoy your lives while you can before I come back and make you all miserable," she looked at the people in the diner, "and this time the curse won't be so soft." And with that she just disappeared.

"What do we do now?" Emma asked couple of seconds later as she turned around to look at Regina and Henry.

"I don't know but we better figure out a way to get rid of her again and fast," Regina said with a determined tone and frown. She couldn't believe the Evil Queen was still alive and back to destroy them.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Good story to carry on or nah?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I am sorry for this delayed update, but I hope you guys are still interested to know what will happen in this fic. – I have been busy with life but now I got a bit of time and it seems my muse is back.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: "I don't know…"**

 **Regina's Home**

"So, what are we gonna do?" Henry asked. He was sitting down on the couch in the living room with his other two mothers. Regina was just pacing around behind the couch; Emma had stopped looking at the brunette because she was already getting dizzy just by watching her moving around non-stop.

"Well," Emma paused for a moment before shrug, "I guess we stop her." There weren't many options in this matter, they just had to stop her before she destroyed this town because it was clear that was her plan.

"Stop her? Do you think it's just that easy?" Regina said a bit angry, but she kept her view down while pacing around.

"Well no, but…what choice do we have?" Emma said as she looked up at the other woman, when was she going to stop pacing? She'd create a big hole in the ground, and the noise of her high heels hitting the wooden floor was starting to annoy Emma. "Don't worry, we got this," she said, hoping it would calm down the mayor, but of course, nothing could calm her down at this moment.

"We don't _got_ this, Emma! We barely got it last time!" Regina let out a groan of frustration at the end of her words and Emma frowned at her. She could understand that this was a touchy subject and that she was upset, but there was no need for her to take out her anger on the blonde. Even though, Emma should be used to it by now.

"Hey, calm down, we will figure something out," even if Emma was trying to calm Regina down, she was starting to get upset because she knew the mayor was about to turn into that kind of person that Emma didn't like to deal with so much, which was her angry side that usually pushed people away.

"Don't tell me to-" Before Regina could continue her words, Henry had quickly interrupted because he already knew how this was going to end. It's like they traveled a couple of years back and he was dealing with them bickering with each other again.

"Okay! Listen!" He started before to stand up from the couch and look at his both mothers, "we know why she is here and we know who she wants the most. So that's a pretty good advantage we have over her, right?" He forced a small smile.

Since it was Henry talking, Regina seemed to easily calm down, but she was still very worried and upset about this, however, with her son, she would never pour her anger on him, not anymore. "Henry, we still don't know what she is going to do, and she wants your mother, I assume something horrible is coming."

"Yea, but ma's tough and she got us. We won't let the Evil Queen get her," Henry said like he was reassuring his brunette mother because he truly believed that they were strong enough to stop the Evil Queen again. "Right, ma?" He looked at his blonde mother.

Emma was distracted by her own thoughts because at the moment Henry mentioned the Evil Queen wanted her, she felt like the height of the world was on top of her shoulders again. She was already thinking that if all went to shit then she could offer herself to the Evil Queen and work out some deal with her to save her family, but if the Evil Queen's goal is to destroy her family it doesn't really matter if she offers herself, right? And why the hell did she needed her hair for? Was she going to do some weird ritual? Emma hoped she wasn't going to be anybody's voodoo doll.

"Ma? Hey, you there?" Henry snapped his fingers in front of his mother, trying to get her attention and that seemed to work because she quickly snapped out of it and blinked twice while looking up at her son.

"Huh, yea, sorry. Did you ask something?" She cleared her throat before rubbing her palms against her thighs, she was already getting nervous about this, even if seconds ago she was trying to calm Regina.

"I said that we aren't going to let the Evil Queen take you and that you are strong, you can handle her as well," he repeated himself.

"Oh yes, of course. We can handle anything she throws our way," Emma said with a big grin because she noticed her son was hoping she'd get along with his optimism and of course she wanted to let him know that nothing bad would happen because she wasn't going to let it happen. – However, even if Emma successfully managed to fool her son, she didn't manage to do the same thing to Regina, who easily noticed that the blonde was also nervous and upset about this, and she felt kind of relieved because then it meant that Emma was indeed going to take this seriously and that's what Regina needed at this moment.

"Great!" Henry replied with a big smile as he clapped his hands together and looked at his other mother over his shoulder, "I know the first thing we need to do."

"What is it?" Regina asked with a curious frown as she approached them with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"We need code, like a password. So, we know who is the real one and who isn't, even though I noticed it wasn't you, mom, but it took a while," Henry suggested because it seemed the easiest way to figure out if they were dealing with the real Regina or not. The Evil Queen could do the same thing again to them.

"Oh, that's a great idea, kid," Emma commented as she stood up from the couch, "what about 'hot cocoa'?" She asked with a silly grin and Regina only threw her a not so amused expression.

"Why not something more elaborated and that it doesn't involve our favorite food?" The mayor suggested.

"Geez, bummer," Emma mumbled under her breath and Henry chuckled before coming up with the perfect password.

"What about Swan Queen?"

Both women stared at their son with a perked-up eyebrow, wondering where the hell he came up with such thing, but they slowly connected the dots and realized that the code was them.

"That's actually kind of cool, kid."

"I guess it's not so bad."

"Yea and it doesn't involve food! Well, unless people eat swans nowadays…" his tone got lower while he started to wonder if there existed people eating swans, it wouldn't surprise him that much though.

Emma chuckled at her son's silliness, glad that he also had traits of her personality in him and so did Regina, but she wouldn't admit something like that out loud.

"Great! Now that's settled what about we go meet up with Grandma and Grandpa and let them know? Oh, and aunt Zelena. Perhaps they can help us on coming up with a plan," he suggested and both women agreed that that was the best thing to do right now and they could also keep an eye on their family to make sure the Evil Queen wouldn't get them.

* * *

 **Regina's Vault**

"Hmn, this place should be darker," the Evil Queen mumbled as she walked through the vault. She realized that Regina still didn't put up a spell around this place, that meant that she was probably still at the diner, freaking out and the Evil Queen only smirked at that thought. Nothing pleased her more than to know that just her mere presence would upset someone so badly; especially someone like Regina because her other-self was so ungrateful with her. Despite being miss good shoes now, it didn't mean that she didn't need her anymore, sooner or later, Regina would need her dark power, would want her dark magic, because that was the only thing that was strong enough to go against her, and the Evil Queen would show her all that and refuse to give her anything, so she could watch the world she loved so much getting destroyed by her own power.

"Now, to the second part of my plan," she said as she twirled her fingers around and the strand of blonde hair she took from Emma showed up between her index finger and thumb. "My little saviour, little do you know how much I want you and I know you want me to, I saw the desire in your eyes," she was talking out loud, like Emma was there, but all that was there of her was her hair, however, she was going to solve that pretty quickly. She then twirled the fingers of her free hand and something unexpected appeared on her palm.

* * *

 **Snow & David's Home**

"I can't believe this," Snow whispered with a trembling voice as she quickly sat down on a chair before her legs would fail her.

"So, she's back," this time it was David talking and he placed a comforting hand upon Snow's shoulder.

"Yes, she is, and we have to do something before she starts doing whatever she has planned," Regina said, getting all upset again because she hated talking about this, she hated everything about this situation. It was very hard for her to face her old-self before, and now she feels like she can't do it again.

"That damn witch," Zelena mumbled with a bitter tone as she held her child upon her lap.

"What are we going to do? It's not like we can do the same to her like last time, clearly, it didn't work," Snow said as she looked up at Regina who only frowned down at her.

"Tell me something new," she almost spat out those words and Emma quickly rose her eyebrows, noticing the quick change in Regina's temper. She knew that Snow and she were still working things out between them but still, it has been awhile since Regina spoke to Snow that way.

"Whoa, okay, let's take a step back real quick," Emma interfered, noticing that her mother was also ready to reply to Regina's words and she wasn't going to deal with an argument between them because they had enough problems. So, she gently grabbed Regina by the elbow and brought her to another division of the house, so she could talk to her without anybody hearing or interfere, and Henry seemed to catch up on that because she heard her child quickly starting a conversation between his family, so they could be distracted. "Okay, what's going on?"

Regina allowed Emma to take her away from there because it was the best thing she could do, but it was getting hard for her to calm down. "What kind of question is that? You are blonde, but not that blonde."

"Ooookay, maybe I deserved that, but seriously now, Regina," she cleared her throat before continue, "are you okay? I know this is upsetting you very much, but you seem too angry. Is something…changing in you? Like is she messing up with you?" Emma was genuinely concerned if the Evil Queen had done something to Regina by being back in town.

"What?" Regina looked confusingly at Emma before crossing her arms in front of her chest for what it felt like the hundredth time since their encounter with her old-self. "If you are going to ask me the password, it's Swan Queen and no I am not possessed by her."

Emma sighed out at the other woman's attitude, she didn't want to make things worse, "okay, I am sorry for assuming. But you seem really upset, Regina. Wanna talk about it?" She suggested, hoping that would help.

Regina pressed her lips together but then let out a heavy sigh, slowly uncrossing her arms, "I just feel like she's going to take over me any minute now and I will hurt you all; or that she will use my appearance again and start causing trouble in town, making every citizen hate me again."

Now that made more sense to Emma and she couldn't judge the mayor for feeling like that. Obviously, this was a very sensitive matter for her and she didn't want the town to hate Regina again either. "Hey, don't worry. We will stop her, okay? And you did a lot for this town, a lot of good stuff, people won't forget that" she said with a small smile, hoping it was cheering her up. – She stretched out her arm and put her palm against Regina's bicep, rubbing it gently, "and I won't let her possess you like some exorcist movie, okay? I promise." Now that got Emma a small smile from Regina, she understood the reference and Emma felt proud about that because she remembered one weekend Henry and she had planned a horror movie marathon and managed to have Regina watch it with them as well. It was probably the fewest times Emma witnessed a terrified mayor jumping and grabbing onto her arm for protection.

"Thanks, Emma," Regina mumbled as she looked up at green eyes with a smile and Emma smiled at her as well. They were definitely having a moment and Regina actually thought about hugging the other woman if she hadn't groan out in pain.

"What's going on?" David quickly asked after hearing his daughter; he approached the two women.

"I-I don't know," Regina replied as she grabbed Emma by the shoulders, wondering what was happening with her. "Emma, what's wrong? What's hurting you?"

Everyone gathered the two of them in a matter of seconds and all Emma could hear was their worried voices but the most present on her mind was Regina calling out for her to tell her what was wrong so she could help her out but all Emma could do was just press her palms against her temples, feeling a massive headache, she had never experienced such pain, so much that it was literally bringing her to her knees.

"Emma!" Regina shouted again for the blonde, dying for the woman to just tell her something, anything, but it was now clear her head hurt her, but why? And why couldn't she just say something?

Emma opened her mouth to tell her about a headache, but all that came was a scream of pain because on that right instant, another wave of pain came over her and this time it was right on her heart like something or someone was tightening it, almost making it explode. – And in a matter of seconds, she felt her head hitting the wooden floor underneath her and the last person she saw was Regina, who was…crying?

* * *

 **A couple of minutes before in Regina's Vault**

The Evil Queen finished setting up everything she needed for her spell. The ground was marked with a special seal and in the middle of it, there was Emma's hair and the Dark One's dagger. Yes, she managed to get a hold of the dagger and she was going to use it to turn Emma into the Dark One again but this time more submissive as in the only person the Dark One would obey to would be the Evil Queen even if somebody else grabbed the dagger and commanded the Dark One to do something, it would have no effect because it only responded to the Evil Queen. – She was basically tying Emma to her, like an invisible string connected both of them.

When she finished murmuring the necessary words of the dark ancient spell she found, the seal craved on the ground glowed for a few seconds and the light struck her as well. She felt pain invading her body but instead of screaming, she just laughed and embraced the pain the spell gave her, enjoying every single moment of it.

Once it was over, she fell to her knees, gasping for air. She noticed that the only thing left on the ground from this spell was the dagger, so she slowly crawled towards it and picked it up, seeing the name of 'Emma Swan' was craved onto the dagger. "You are finally mine, savior," she mumbled those words with a hoarse tune, clearly the spell took a lot of her energy, but that still didn't stop her from laughing again and holding the dagger close to her chest. – Everything was going like she planned to.

"Dark One! I summon you!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Snow and David's Place**

"Mom, what's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?" Henry was on his knees along with his brunette mother who held Emma's head upon her lap.

"I-I don't know, Henry," Regina's voice trembled as she moved strands of Emma's hair to uncover her face. She didn't know what to do and she was shaking, she even allowed a couple of tears to roll down her cheeks but now she was trying to keep herself strong because of her son and because she wasn't exactly in the most comfortable place for her to let her guard down like that.

"What happened between you two? Was she alright before?" Snow asked as she also got on her knees, ready to reach out to her daughter if she hadn't heard her other child crying out for her. She had left him upstairs in his crib, she cursed under her breath and looked at David who simply gave her a nod before she stood up and went upstairs to take care of their son, David could handle this while she was busy with the baby.

"Do you think this was the Evil Queen's doing?" Zelena asked while rocking her daughter in her arms, who seemed to get slightly agitated by this event.

"Maybe, I don't know," Regina replied, starting to hate herself for not knowing what was going on. She really had no answer for this and it scared her to death. Emma had promised her that everything would be alright before, could she just wake up and keep her promise? _Please, Emma…_ she thought, almost begging, to herself.

Before they could continue brainstorming what had happened to Emma, somebody knocked on the door, in a very rushed way. "Who could it be?" David asked with a frown and looked at his family as they all looked back at him with a frown. Perhaps he should open the door carefully, they didn't know who it was, and it wouldn't surprise him if it was another threat, even though he doubted the Evil Queen would knock on the door.

When he opened the door, none of them were expecting to see Belle on the other side. "Belle, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" They noticed that she was red and slightly sweaty; she looked like she saw a ghost.

Henry slowly stood up and approached his grandfather to take a better look at Belle, and so did Zelena.

"It-It's Rumple, he is…something bad happened to him," Belle managed to say through her heavy breathing; she probably came running all the way here.

"What happened?" Henry asked, hoping it wasn't another tragedy, they already had his mother to take care of.

"I don't know! I just came to the store and it's like a storm ravished that place. Then I saw Rumple passed out on the ground and I have tried everything to wake him up, but nothing seems to work," she said while her voice broke because she was already crying, "I haven't seen him like this since that time he wasn't the Dark One."

Zelena was ready to ask something about that, curious to see Rumple's state; perhaps his case was connected to Emma's, but then she heard a loud gasp coming from behind her and when she turned around she noticed that Emma's body was no longer upon Regina's lap. There was only Regina on her knees and staring at her own hands.

"Where's Emma?" David quickly asked as he approached Regina.

"She-She's gone…" Regina managed to say while looking down at her hands. In a moment Emma was there but then she just vanished into thin air.

"Then it means…" Henry started with a shocked expression, "…this is the Evil Queen's doing," Zelena finished with a frown.

Regina slowly clenched her fists and jaw, as she did everything in her power to not break there on that moment; she fought against the urge to disappear in a purple cloud of smoke and appear in her vault which was like her panic room. In there she could explode in any way she desired, but she needed to keep her posture, for Henry.

"Mom," Henry mumbled, tears already forming in his eyes, he wasn't feeling so positive about this anymore. So, he rushed his way towards his brunette mother who was already on her feet and he threw his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly and she returned the embrace as well, knowing everything they both needed right now was this comfort.

"What are we going to do?" Belle muttered as she approached David and Zelena and brought a hand to cover her mouth, feeling a sob coming. Zelena noticed this so she decided to wrap an arm around the shoulders of the petite woman, she wanted to comfort her, but she feared it would freak out the brunette but to her surprise, she leaned into her touch and buried her face in Zelena's arm.

Everything was happening so fast; would they really find a solution for this? Or were they destined to suffer once again from the Evil Queen?

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think will happen in the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I am glad you guys like this story and some of you might be thinking that it's going too fast but I assure you, it is not, because the point of this fic is not stopping the Evil Queen before she turns Emma into the Dark One; the point of this fic is to bring Emma out of the darkness and stop the Evil Queen.**

 **WARNING: This fic is about to get really dark from now on (even though this chapter isn't that bad) and I am already letting you know that I do not support by any means what the Evil Queen is doing to Emma. This is just plot but if you feel uncomfortable reading some scenes, just skip them or stop reading the story, whatever pleases you best. I won't be upset if some of you felt uncomfortable and stopped reading, but I won't deal with troublemakers' readers that only leave nasty reviews accusing me of false things, that's why there's this warning. – Don't like it, don't read it, period. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. – Also, check out my new story called "The Savage and The Princess", it's an SQ fic slightly based on the Tarzan!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Evil Queen has the Saviour – Part I**

 **Regina's Vault**

The ritual was finally done, and the Evil Queen succeeded because after commanding the dagger to summon the dark one, Emma's unconscious body appeared right in front of her; lying on the middle of the circle she drew on the ground.

"My dear, saviour…." The Evil Queen whispered as she placed the dagger on the ground behind her, before stretching out her arms to scoop Emma into her arms and hold her upper body against her chest. She darkly chuckled at the weight of the blonde's body on her arms, she was thrilled that she did accomplish this.

What most didn't know is that when Regina removed the dark side of her, she also removed the strong obsession her dark side had for the savior. Regina didn't know how to love, she cared and loved too much, sometimes it could lead to obsession and that obsession was an emotion that her dark side stored, while her good side opted to just love and care and if it meant doing it from afar she would still do it; however, her dark side would do anything to get what she wanted and that's what she did.

This whole ritual wasn't only about to get the dark one's magic and destroy this town, because if it was just that she could simply use Rumple. This was especially about making Emma permanently hers; a dark desired that Regina held for too long but always managed to keep it under control.

The Evil Queen passed her fingers through straight blonde hair that was slowly turning white and she carefully watched how Emma's skin became more pale than usual. She was glad that the darkness was definitely taking over her. And in a couple of minutes, she heard a sound coming from the other woman in her arms and she knew the Dark One was waking up.

But Emma was waking up in immense pain, only because she was fighting against the Dark One's magic, because deep down she didn't want to go through such experience again and she had promised Regina that she would protect her, she couldn't back down on her promise now, not after seeing how upset Regina was with this whole situation. So, Emma just began to whimper, and her body went rigid thanks to the pain she was experiencing.

"Shhh, Emma, don't fight it, just let it take over you. Everything will be alright soon," the Evil Queen gently spoke while continuing to pass her fingers through Emma's hair, it was a gentle gesture unlike her usual self, but when it came to Emma, she had to take care of what was hers, and nothing actually stopped her from being rogue with the other woman if she needed to.

Emma actually relaxed after hearing those words, because she thought it was Regina talking to her, _her_ Regina. – And if the mayor said that it was alright then she should just let it happen, right? And as much as Emma wanted to fight it, it was an impossible war for her to win, at least for now, but that was all the Dark One's magic needed to completely take over her, and when it did so, she gasped for air and shot her eyes open.

The Evil Queen slowly grinned when she noticed that Emma's transformation was fully done. "Hello, dear," she almost purred those words as she caressed Emma's cheek with the back of her fingers.

Emma stared around as her eyes adjusted to what was around her. She felt the Evil Queen's cold fingers against her cheek, making her look up at her and in a second she jumped back, putting as much distance as she could between them. "W-What did you do?" Emma's voice cracked as she pressed her back against the wall while pulling her knees up to her chest.

The Evil Queen almost growled when Emma clearly rejected her touch and was now against a corner like a little child fearing the monster under their bed. "What had to be done," she simply said and slowly stood up, smoothing her dress with her hands while she did so.

Emma just stared around, now realizing that she was in Regina's vault and she began to search for Regina, she was even about to scream for her and the Evil Queen easily noticed that, so she spoke first, "if you are looking for my other annoyingly self, she is probably throwing a fit somewhere in this town."

"What?" Emma asked, confused about everything and that's when she caught sight of the Dark One's dagger and everything was slowly clicking together because she stared at her own hands and noticed that she was paler than usual then she grabbed a strand of her long straight hair and brought it closer to her eyes and noticing it was all white. "Y-You didn't," her voice was cracking again because she was actually afraid. She wasn't angry at the Queen, she was fearing her, and tears were already forming in her eyes because she didn't want to go through this experience again, anything but this.

"Oh but I did, my dear," the Evil Queen grinned as she slowly approached Emma like she was her prey, "and now you are mine…" she got on her knees in front of the other woman and reached out her hand to tuck a strand of white hair behind her ear before lean in, so she could whisper the next words into the saviour's ear, "…completely and only mine."

Emma didn't even flinch. She was so freaked out by this situation, that her entire body didn't even move away from the Queen's touch, but when her eyes looked over the other woman's shoulder and spotted out the dagger lying on the ground, it was like she saw hope. – And hope made her act.

The Evil Queen used her magic to make the dagger appear in her hand because as soon as she felt Emma pushing her away, she knew what the Savior was going for, so she prevented it from happening, resulting on Emma tackling empty ground with a loud thud. "That wasn't very smart of you, savior," the Evil Queen started talking as she rose up again, this time clearly angered by Emma's action as she made her way to her.

Emma rolled onto her back and looked up at the Evil Queen but before she could react, the queen pressed her foot against the savior's chest bone, forcing her to stay put and make sure the heel of her shoe hurt her. "I will only tell you this once… don't ever touch me without my permission," she said as she pointed the dagger at Emma, "and especially, don't go against my wishes."

Emma frowned at her and bit down on her lower lip; feeling anger invading her as fear slowly left her body. She had to get out of here, she had to find a way, she couldn't be controlled by the Evil Queen and she couldn't remain the Dark One either. "Screw you," Emma cursed under her breath as she struggled underneath the queen's foot.

And that was enough for the Evil Queen to react. Badly but slowly? Because right now, Emma was watching her removing her foot away from her chest and then slowly leaning forward and ended up straddling her lap? Then on the next second, she had grabbed the collar of her red leather jacket with her free hand and slowly brought Emma's upper body closer to hers. – Emma held her ground, a frown upon her face and fists clenched ready to use them if it was needed, but then the Evil Queen pressed the dagger against the savior's neck. "Another rule, Em-ma," she taunted as she continued to press against the other woman's neck with the dagger, cutting slightly through her skin, "don't ever disrespect me," and after saying that she let go off the red leather jacket and struck Emma's cheek as hard as she could.

That slap was so strong that Emma's ear rang from the impact, her cheek felt quickly very warm and she fell on her back. The Evil Queen was doing pressure against her chest again but this time with her hand while making herself more comfortable upon Emma's lap. "Now that we settled some ground rules," she said as she brought the dagger to Emma's view, "kiss me, Emma."

The savior had her eyes watery because of the slap and she was sure her cheek was very red since now she was paler than usual, and the queen certainly didn't have a light hand. But her request was even more shocking to her than the slap. Did she seriously just asked her to kiss her? Why would she do that? "W-What?"

"You heard me, kiss me," she said, getting impatient. She was actually hoping Emma would do it without her having to use the dagger to order her to do it.

But once again, the blonde was rejecting her, "n-no," Emma's voice cracked but then she cleared her throat, getting a better hold of herself as she looked up at the brunette, "no, I won't do it."

The Evil Queen snarled at that and tighten her hold on the dagger, "Dark One, I command you, to kiss me," and just like that, she had what she wished for. It didn't feel as fulfilling as she thought it would feel because she had to use the dagger to get that from Emma, but it was still enough to drive her crazy.

Emma fought the darkness as hard as she could, but in two seconds, she was already with her upper body up, facing the Evil Queen and pressing her thin lips against plump red ones. As much as she adored Regina, this didn't feel right to her, mostly because it was forced but also because deep down this wasn't her Regina, this was another woman, entirely different from the one Emma fell in love with.

The Evil Queen just sighed happily against Emma's kiss and as soon as the blonde stopped, she quickly grabbed her jaw and smashed her lips against Emma's, giving her a proper kiss, at least proper by her book. – It was a strong kiss, clearly showing Emma who was in charge there and she even forced her tongue into the Savior's mouth, exploring it, and even if Emma wasn't interested in that, she still did it, because the dagger's power was forcing her to. – The Evil Queen basically made out with her until she had to breath again, she only stopped when she had to gasp for air and so did Emma. "Those lips belong to me; do you understand me?" The Evil Queen asked her as she took the other woman's bottom lip between her teeth and gave a hard tug.

Emma winced at the brunette's teeth on her bottom lip and slowly nodded at her question. So, content, the queen let go of her lip; and Emma was back with her frown and started to remove herself from underneath the other woman but obviously, the queen wasn't going to let that happen yet, Emma could only go if she wanted her to go.

"I don't know why you fight it so much, Emma," she said as she traced the tip of the dagger across Emma's jaw, gently to not harm her again with it. "I saw the desire in your eyes before. I know you want me," she whispered and leaned forward to press her lips against the savior's earlobe, slowly taking it between her teeth, using her tongue to assist.

Emma clenched her jaw as she felt the blade coming across it. "I don't want you," she had the courage to say that and winced again when the queen's teeth hurt her earlobe.

"Of course, you do, dear," the Evil Queen chuckled darkly into her ear and licked the spot she had just bitten.

"No, I don't," Emma stated again, determined to let her know that she wasn't just going to be her puppy just because she had the dagger. Perhaps she couldn't control her body, but she could control what she had to say and if words angered the other woman, then that would be enough for her, for now. "I want Regina, not you."

Emma basically made the biggest mistake of her life when she said that. The Evil Queen could take many insults, but not that. Nobody would make her feel inferior to her other self, not even Emma. – She stretched out her arm, grabbing Emma's neck with her free hand and used her fire magic to start warming up her hand, giving Emma a slow but very painful sensation around her neck. "I told you to not disrespect me!" She shouted and tighten her hold on her neck. "You must be punished for your foolish behavior," she growled and carried on with her punishment on the savior's neck.

Emma gasped at the sudden hold on her neck but then groaned in pain as she felt her skin getting very warm and a burning sensation invaded her not so soon, right before the queen cut her airways and now not even breath properly could Emma do.

After twenty painful seconds, the Evil Queen finally let go of Emma, whose upper body fell back on the ground again. She slowly stood up and dramatically sighed out as she stared at the dagger in her hand. "Don't make this harder, Emma. I will break you if I have to."

Emma gasped for air and reached out for her own neck but as soon as her hands touched it, she groaned at the pain because her skin was burnt, however she wasn't going to pull away because she was going to use her magic to heal herself and while she did that, she heard the brunette words. "I'd like to see you try."

Despite her punishment, Emma still held that fire within her, and that annoyed the Evil Queen so much, but she managed to keep herself calm for now. – She walked up to the bed within the vault and slowly sat down while resting the dagger upon her lap, but then broke into a fit of dark chuckles as she looked at Emma's determined expression. "Oh, but I will, my dear, and I will enjoy, every, second, of it," she finished her words with a devilish smirk.

* * *

 **Meanwhile – Gold's Store**

Henry Mills was cleaning up his grandfather's store because when he came inside with his family, it was all trashed. He figured that the Evil Queen probably did that and if his grandfather was hurt, the least he could do now was to clean up his store. It did make Henry feel a bit useless but so did everyone else.

Nobody knew what was going on and nobody knew what they should do next. It reached to a point where Regina was actually hoping the Evil Queen to show up right in front of her, so she could know what happened to Emma; her old self probably wouldn't give her that pleasure but still, it was better than nothing.

With the help of magic, they managed to lay Rumple on a bed at the backroom. Belle was right there, holding his hand by his side as she silently cried. Zelena, on the other hand, was searching around the back-room to see if something specific caught her eye or perhaps the lack of something. David just stood beside Regina as they both stared down at Rumple, wondering what the hell was going on. Snow stayed at home because of little Neal.

"Huh, Belle? Where's the dagger?" Zelena was the first one questioning, figuring out that by now she would've found Rumple's dagger.

Belle quickly sniffed and wiped her tears before standing up and walk up to where Zelena was, "it's right there," she mumbled as she began to push few boxes aside in order to go get it, but when she reached out her hand and she didn't grab the hold of the dagger, she began to internally freak out.

"So?" Regina asked. She approached them, quickly getting curious about this.

"It was right here, I swear," Belle said in a hurried tone as she began to search through every box she could and Zelena helped her doing the same, as much as she could because she still had Robin attached to her hip. She was glad that her daughter was actually a calm child.

"Are you sure?" David asked and began to help them look for it along with Regina. After a few minutes, they all realized that the dagger wasn't there.

"What does this mean?" Belle asked them, with tears already in her eyes, again. Whatever it meant, it wasn't good.

"I don't know…" Regina mumbled, getting furious for using those words again, but right now she had to think about why the dagger wasn't present in this room.

"Mom!" Henry shouted from the front room and quickly barged in the room they were.

"What's wrong, Henry?" Regina approached him, reaching out to grab his shoulder, already inspecting his appearance to make sure he wasn't hurt or anything.

"I found this," Henry said as he handed a note to his brunette mother, she took the note from his trembling hand and began to read it.

It didn't take her much to read the note, because it only had one sentence, but she wasn't responding to the others.

"What does it say?" Zelena asked.

"The Evil Queen has Emma and turned her into the Dark One," Henry was the first one speaking because his brunette mother just stared at the note like she saw a ghost.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Oh uh, they know, what do you think they are going to do?**


End file.
